User blog:Bioniclezilla76/Personal Feelings About the Reboot...So Far
This will be editted more and more over time. So as we all know, BIONICLE is in the process of returning or has depending on how you look at it. (For me it's when people can get a hold of the sets without having to contact lego themselves) and I see this reboot as generally quite promising and lego is trying unbelievably hard to appeal to the fans in a prophitable manner which gained me a lot of respect. I'll go by reviewing the sets, characters, and story. And story so far is the simplest so I'll start with that one. Story Not going to go into specifics of the story but what I like and dislike. First of all this is almost more like a remake than a reboot due to how similar the two different plots have been so far. It already looks like 2001 and we've been released very minimal information. I am exceptant of the tone being light hearted for many reasons but my primary one is that the 2000s was a very edgy decade for kids in my opinion. TV shows and pop culture pushed the boundries and censors more than ever and got incredibally dark so it fit right in. The 2010s seem to be a more mundain and techy decade so far so a more mundain story works. It is kind of like taking the good from Hero Factory and BIONICLE and creating a new thing. One thing I don't like from what I can tell so far was that Makuta seems more stupid than evil here. His plan was just kind of dumb, it wasn't like he was trying actively to kill Nota Nui (Yes I'm going to call him that from now on). Also speaking of that, instead of gods creating the universe, it's just two dudes making masks for people. I'm glad that they gave Makuta an equal to his brother with a legendary mask. I always thought Kraaken should have been legendary. In fact so far their doing a lot of justice to Makuta that I never really thought was accomplished in the original. Though once again he's just an iddiot here, not the devil figure. I mean it's because of the mask that made him evil. Sorry got off track into characters. Anyways I like what they did with the masks making them more simple and elemental apposed various abilities that I don't think of when I see the set and seem wildly unbalanced. The world building is quite unique, too. Sets This is going to take a while... Tahu He looks so amazing. The swords as shoulder spikes are a unique and awesome look that gives him a lot of character. There are countless more awesome things to say about him so I don't want to be here. This set is hot man! Gali She looks pretty sweet. Her functions are all cool but her sleek design is one I'm a fan of. I've always liked skinnier designs. She looks slick and has a lot of personality though I'll say one description of her on a tangent on her page, it disturbs me when Lego has a character who cannot make a good joke. That may be a hint of disaster. 0_0 Her colorscheme is really cool. Her weapon is awesome, too. She is definitely one of the sea. Kopaka SO how cool is Kopaka? Incredibly cool. WIth the best weapons I've seen and an awesome build, he is real cool. Like cold, like subzero cool. Pohatu His new colorscheme is so cool and so are his boomerang blades. Not much more to say about this guy, he just rocks. (sorry about my desperate puns) Onua Toa of Stone then Toa of Earth, who just manipulate rocks, big diff. Well in design there sure is. This guy is so awesome looking. Purpe insta win but his armor, hammer, shape, and claws rock way too much. He is very Down to Earth. Lewa Last and certainly leaf least is Lewa. First, my god is his mask ugly. Secondly he is incredibly boring looking with dull weapons. THird, he has a colorscheme I have never seen before. FInally, his armor is reminding me of bad hero factory sets, putting them friggin upsidedown. I dislike the looks of him. Lord of SKull Spiders and Skull SPiders You see what I did there? Never mind... ANyways he looks unique and cool but despite his awesome design and incredibly unique build not much to say on him. The skull spiders are amazing masks with new leg pieces and that's it. Did you guys notice that this the third year in a row people compared the villains to Visorak? Didn't know that they were so popular. Protectors These guys are so cool and prove why you get more bang for your buck with smaller sets in the new build. They have unique weapons, awesome colorschemes, and creative ways of attatching their blasters. I'm totally getting these and I'm going to have a protector hydra fighting a beast hydra. Overall Colorscheme and the new parts are amazing, they pay homage to many of the bionicles, and they perfected the two systems. They made a way for the golden masks fit the colorscheme, the translucent pieces are amazing, the masks look great but look like they snap on poorly, and the gears are fantstic looking along with their dual functions. These are amazing remade toa sets which pay great homage with some interesting new allies including the notoran and skull spider dudes. They payed a bit too much homage with the heads though... Characters This is going to be real complicated so I'll do this part some time later. Edits Looking at this piece I know lego is trying uber uber hard to try and appeal to the fans. http://m.imgur.com/a/iV0t7 Category:Blog posts